


We’ll be back

by sydneylynn12344



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneylynn12344/pseuds/sydneylynn12344
Summary: On a rainy day in 2021 when the Potters and Weasleys are visiting 12 Grimmauld Place, James messes with some things he shouldn't. Next thing you know they are in 1995. Does technically include the events of cursed child, but many things have been changed.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’ve seen this fic done a thousand times and decided to write my version! Give kudos and comment what you think!

2021  
It was a normal day, or about as normal as it ever gets for the Potter/Weasley family. Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going out for a lunch without the kids, and were having Teddy babysit them at 12 Grimmauld Place. Neither the Potters nor the Weasleys lived there, but they had fully redone everything making it nice and homey. 

Which basically meant there was no longer house elf heads on the walls, nor a screaming portrait by the door. All the rooms had been painted, and new furniture had been chosen for all of the rooms. The entire Potter/Weasley/Lupin/Longbottom/Scamander and recently Malfoy gang used it for get togethers, seeing as nobody had a house big enough that would fit all of them. The rooms upstairs had either two twin beds or a queen incase people stayed there overnight.

Currently the kids just decided that they wanted to go to Grimmauld Place because of the games or books or whatever interested them. And the Malfoys, being on slightly better terms with the Potters and Weasleys let Scorpius come spend the day with the kids. 

Everyone was off doing their own thing, Rose was reading, saying she needed to start studying for her owls if she was going to get an outstanding on all of them. Lily and Hugo were playing a game of wizards chess, even though Hugo was amazing and won every time Lily still liked to play with him and talk. Hugo was sick at the moment, with what Hermione called a muggle cold. He was coughing and blowing his nose every few minutes. Teddy was sitting in the main room with a piece of parchment along with a quill and some ink with a tired look on his face as he thought of girl and boy baby names for his baby being born in a few months with Victoire. He was instructed to give Hugo some phoenix tears in a while to make his cold go down. 

James was off with the excuse that he was going to take a nap, but Teddy was going to check on him in twenty minutes just to be safe. You see, James was seventeen he didn't necessarily need a babysitter,  
but James was not what you would call a trustworthy person. 

Scorpius and Albus were upstairs talking, still trying to wrap their minds around what had happened the previous school year. They had made some major mistakes, including changing fate and bringing back one of the most evil beings ever. They really only ever spent time around each other talking. Harry and Draco had become closer with their sons, Albus had become closer with his siblings and cousins, people at school were a little bit nicer to them, but they still preferred each other, the only person who understood them.

Anyway, everyone came to the top of the stairs when they heard a crash in the hallway. 

" What was that!" Teddy said as he got to the top of the stairs holding the phoenix tears he was about to give Hugo.

"Nothing" James said sitting on the floor.  
" I was just messing around in the attic fell down through the opening" he said quickly to everyone who was now standing around him. 

" What were you doing up there?" Teddy said

" I was just messing around, got bored and just went to look up there. Did you know that there is a family of mice living in an old clock. "

" What are you holding?" said Albus looking closely at his clenched fist with a little bit of gold sticking out.

" What? Oh, that's nothing that just a necklace I found." He said trying to put it into his pocket.

" James, give it here." Teddy said trying to grab whatever was in James hand.

Then James quickly tried to dash through Teddy and down the stairs, but not before tripping on Teddy's foot that was trying to trip him. Teddy tried to hold out his hand to catch him, but all it did was drop the phoenix tears he was holding. Then as if in slow motion they saw James drop the gold necklace in his hand, smash on the floor, breaking and colliding with the phoenix tears as they also broke and spilled on the necklace. 

" James! That's not a necklace that's a - " but Scorpius was cut off as they were all enveloped in a storm, there is a whoosh of light, a smash noise, and time stops, turns over, thinks a bit, and begins spoiling backwards, slow at first.....

And then speeds up.

Thank you again guys for checking out this story, I have the ages below for anyone who was wondering.

Teddy- 23  
James- 17  
Albus- 15  
Lily- 13  
Rose- 15  
Hugo- 13  
Scorpius- 15


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arrive in 1995 to some unhappy hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally decided to post the next chapter, hope you like it, leave kudos and comments

Harry had gotten back from his hearing not too long ago, telling him that, thankfully he would be able to return to Hogwarts for his fifth year. He was now sitting upstairs with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. They were talking about random things, not having their extendable ears anymore, so not being able to listen in on the Order meetings.

Downstairs there were many people arguing over many things.

"He has a right to know, it is about him!" Said Sirius arguing with Molly

"Sirius, He is just a boy, he's fifteen, that's no age to know any of this!" Shouted Molly out to Sirius, who looked very suprised that she had yelled back at him.

All around the room people were in arguments about various things, ranging from Snapes job at Hogwarts, to why Mundungus was hiding something in his robe.

Then they all heard a crash from the hallway, and a bunch of voices, everyone went deadly quiet, grabbing out their wands and getting up.

"JAMES YOU ABSOLUTE MORON, THAT WASN'T A NECKLACE!!" Shouted a boys voice from the hallway.

" Well how was I supposed to know that, it just looked interesting to me!" Said James back, and the two started arguing, with Scorpius cutting in every couple of seconds.

" Teddy? Where are we, it all looks different?" Lily said trying to talk around the argument.

" I don't know Lily we'll find out." Teddy said trying to calm the young girl down, and taking out his wand. 

" WHO ARE YOU!" Shouted Sirius from the doorway, effectively killing all sound in the room. Everyone was quiet, nobody knowing quite what to do in that situation. 

" What are you doing in this house?" Said Kingsley, trying to keep a cool voice. Then Teddy decided he was the oldest, he would have to try to explain this.

"Wha... what day is it, what year is it?" Teddy said in a small voice. This time Dumbledore replied.

" I believe it is the fifth of August 1995, do you not agree with that?" All the people from the future got scared looks on their faces and stared blankly at the order.

" Sir how do we know that they are not death eaters in disguise?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

" Ah, Severus, I think that the only way to be sure of who they are is to make them tell the truth." Dumbledore said.

" Let is our them in the kitchen, make sure they can not leave, Severus, I believe Veraitasism would be very useful right know." 

"And children could you please follow us to the kitchen, you just need to prove a few small things, and then I'm sure we can get to talking about how you arrived here."

All the children looked at Teddy, silently asking what to do next. He started to follow the Order of the Phoenix into the kitchen, all the kids followed him.

The order lined up seven chairs for the children, who all sat down in one, still not quite knowing what to do. 

" Incarcerous" spoke Kingsley, making ropes fly out around the kids, leaving them immobile. 

" Albus, do you really think this is nessasary, they are only children."

" Molly, we just need to ask some simple questions, if it all works out the ropes will not be needed." Dumbledore said

Just then Snape apparated back in holding several little glass vials, holding a silvery substance.

" Sir" He said handing them to Dumbledore 

" okay children, we just need to ask a few very simple questions, then we can free you from the restraints." Dumbledore said calmly 

" So who would like to go first?" Nobody looked overly fond of talking but finally Teddy took the responsibility and said

" I.... I'll go first." He said quietly.

"wonderful " Said Dumbledore putting a little glass vial to Teddy's lips and dumped the liquid into his mouth.

"Now, lets start by asking how you got here." Dumbledore Said

" Well.. That's kind of a long story....."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and James introduce themselves, Harry is bewildered for obvious reasons, and McGonagall looks like she’s ready to explode.

"Now, lets start by asking how you got here." Dumbledore Said

" Well.. That's kind of a long story......"Said Teddy not sure what to share.

" How about the date from where you came from, I assume you are not from this date." Said Dumbledore with what looked to be an amused look on his face.

" I... I uhhh.... " stuttered Teddy, not wanting to share something that would affect the future. 

"We're from 2021" he said really fast.

Everyone around the room looked shocked, it didn't seem like he was telling the truth, but at the same time it was impossible for him to lie. 

"Well, then I would like to know how you got here. I assume a time turner, but those only go back a matter of hours." Said Dumbledore smiling

" Um, Yeah it was a time turner, but it broke and the sand got mixed up in phoenix tears, then there was a huge blast and we all found ourselves here." Teddy finished 

"Ah, quite a story quite a story. Now that we know that you are telling the truth, we may untie you and figure out the situation." Said Dumbledore 

Suddenly the ropes disappeared around the children, letting their hands fall free.

" Now I believe introductions are in order." Said Dumbledore

" Um, sir.... if we're from the future and we tell you about it then.... won't we change it?" Said Scorpius

" I believe when we get you back to your original time, we will have to be obliviated, so do not worry about changing the future, we will not remember it. Said Dumbledore

"'And am I right to assume, that some of the children here are your parents?" Dumbledore began when nobody said anything 

"Yeah, Yeah they are." Teddy said 

" Wonderful, Molly would you please go get the children, I believe they would be interested in what these children have to say." Said Dumbledore 

Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to get all the children. When they got downstairs they all looked at the children in the kitchen, some of which they looked a lot like. 

" Alright children, these new people are from the future, I thought you would like to hear them introduce themselves." Dumbledore said as they all took a seat around the kitchen 

" You can share your full name, age, parents, Hogwarts house, and whatever else you would like to add. Now, who would like to go first."

Nobody volunteered, none of them looked particularly like they wanted to introduce themselves infront of so many people.

" I guess I'll go first..." Said Teddy in a small voice.

" wonderful" Said Dumbledore in a cheery tone that didn't quite go with the vibe in the room.

"Um my name is Teddy, I.. I'm 23, I was in Hufflepuff when I went to hogwarts..." Teddy said knowing he left out some information, but not knowing what to do seeing his dead parents starring at him from across the room.

" Could I please get your full name and who your parents are?" Dumbledore asked. 

Teddy gulped " My full name is Edward.. Remus Lu Lupin, and my parent are Remus and Nymphadora." Teddy managed to get out.

Remus and Tonks had there jaws on the floor and everyone in the room had gone completely silent only to be broken by Sirius' voice.

" Moony! You have a kid, WITH MY COUSIN! " Sirius said with the biggest smile on his face.

Remus still speechless looking around and finally having his eyes land on Tonks who looked between shocked and overjoyed. 

" your my son..." Tonks said cautiously 

" yeah, yeah I am mum." Teddy said smiling

At that Tonks rushed forward and enveloped Teddy in a big hug that Teddy was very happy to return. Teddy had tears in his eyes, he was hugging his mum, for the first time in his life he was hugging her.

Then Remus' voice came from the corner "

" You're, you're not a... a" Remus couldn't get the full sentence out worry showing in his face.

" A werewolf you mean, well that's kind of a long story. I'm not technically a full werewolf, I'm like a half werewolf, but I'm mixed with a metamorphmagus I do still transform around the full moon, I have heightened senses around the full moon, somethings I don't remember while I'm transformed, there is a little discomfort." Teddy rambled our pretty fast.

Remuses face fell as soon as he heard the word werewolf and just got worse as it went on. Teddy saw that and quickly went to add some things.

" But it leaves out the bad stuff, I don't act like a werewolf, I don't attack people, I don't eat living things. I still mostly look like myself, save for slightly more hair and some wicked ears. Though some people say I do get a little moody." He started smiling now. " And usually I can take a day off of work after it, even though I usually don't have to."

Remus started calming down now, everybody around the table had a variety of looks on their face from amusement to wonder. Then someone new started talking.

"A little bit moody you say!" Said a boy with black hair with the slightest red tint, his hair looked like a mess. " I ate one of your chocolate bars and you took my wand and locked me in the basement for 5 hours with a silencing charm. I feel as if that classifies as a whole lot of moody going on crazy!"

" I'll have you know James that that was very expensive chocolate from France that Victoire had gotten me for our anniversary , and you ate the last bar!" Teddy said

Then Teddy realized that he had said James name, along with Victoire's name which they didn't even know about until Teddy mentioned her name.

It looked like nobody had noticed though, as many people were laughing into their arm or at least giggling.

"Well, thank you so much for introducing me, though I am pretty sure I can do that for myself, thank you very much." James said while smirking

" I am James Sirius Potter" he said

Everyone in the room looked over at Harry who looked like he might pass out.

Then finally Sirius spoke up " Harry you named your kid after me!!" 

" Yeah, yeah I have a kid" Harry said slowly as if he was still processing it.

"Anyway.. I'm 17, going to be going into my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor of course. I am known for being one of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, with over 350 detentions so far, with the reasons varying from stealing a simple toilet seat to turning all the staffs hair bright pink while they sleep. " 

People's reactions to that varied Sirius and Remus we're smiling at the boy being reminded of their friend that had died too early. Snape looked annoyed, because of course potter would have a kid just as bad as his father. Harry looked on the verge of having a panic attack but to everyone's surprise it was McGonagall who spoke up first.

"No!! "she said annoyance in her voice. 

" Why can't we ever have a time at Hogwarts where their is no one pranking and causing absolute trouble!" 

" Don't worry Minnie" James said 

" I'm your favorite, we always hang out. There's a chair in your office that has my name imprinted into it because of how much I'm in there. We have long chats, about me playing quidditch, how my grades don't seem to be looking so good, how did I manage to get 10 llamas into the Slytherin dorms, how my siblings are doing. Though you did give up on the biscuits after second year." 

McGonagall looked horrified with a scandalizes look on her face. 

Harry's voice came quietly from where he was sitting. 

"Siblings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, after this one I have one more planned out, and then updates will take a little longer, just to let you know. Leave kudos and comment!


End file.
